


The taste of the sea

by Tommykaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: A man muses on his first experience with a girl he met by the sea





	The taste of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the seventh week of the 8th edition of the COW-T by LandeDiFandom, using the prompt "Mare" ("Sea")

Whenever he thought of her, he thought of the sea.

It was the first time he had seen a girl naked, and he was sure he had been clumsy as hell.

He had tried to go too far right away, and she had rebuffed him.

“Easy, big boy”, she had murmured, pushing him down on the sand and moving her hand between his legs, stroking his cock until he was writhing and whining underneath her.

She had leaned down to wrap her lips around its tip, suckling and licking on it to tease him before engulfing it fully into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down so violently that he almost feared she would rip it off from him.

He came in her mouth with a strangled cry, while she swallowed it all.

Then, it was his turn to please her. She didn't wait for him to get up and instead decided to sit on his face, burying it into her soft flesh.

He had wasted no time, using his tongue to lap at her folds as he tasted the salt from the seawater on her delicate skin. She lifted her hips from time to time, both to instruct him on how to better use his mouth or to give him space to breathe since he was basically suffocating under her weight, his face pressed against her butt.

Soon enough she had started to get wet, the taste of her arousal mingling with that of the sea to the point where he was barely able to distinguish the two.

She taught him how to move his tongue to hit just the right spots, focusing more on her still hooded clit rather than her entrance, as much as he would have loved to taste more of the thick nectar that was spreading between her small lips. Still, he was rewarded with the melodious sound of her moans, her hips bucking as she grasped onto his chest, his hands spreading her cheeks apart to have as much access to her body as he could.

When she came she did so by pressing her crotch against his face, riding out her orgasm as she basically thrust herself on him, unable to control herself any longer.

He was exhausted but satisfied when he saw her move up and flop to the side, her pupils wide and her skin flushed from the aftermath of her orgasm. She stroked his cheek and smiled at him, leaning him to kiss him gently and tasting her own flavour on his lips.

“Thank you, kind mister”, she said, rolling around and using her hands to push herself back into the sea.

He could only watch as she used her tail to swim back into the ocean, feeling a pang of anguish at the thought that he probably would never see her again. He didn't even know her name.

Still, he could not believe he had gotten to see a mermaid up close. His friends would never believe him, but it didn't matter. He would hold that experience dear to his heart for the rest of his life.

  
  


 


End file.
